Masquerade
by WhiteKnuckleScorin
Summary: The story of a grade school romance between a wannabe model and a death-or-glory joker. A series of Patch/Bon Bon AKA PatchBon one shots. My Little Pony Tales.
1. Soar Like A Bird

_Soar Like A Bird_

_By MsBrightEyesAndTimeTea AKA NeverTurnDownTea AKA MsBrightEyes_

_Fandom: My Little Pony Tales_

_Pairing: Patch and Bon Bon, PatchBon._

_Summary: Bon Bon watches a sunset, Patch watches some birds and two ponies almost kiss._

_Information: Finally, a new My Little Pony Tales Fic from me. Typed this short little fluff piece up in around half an hour or so. Started with an RP generator prompt "Person A and Person B watch a sunset," and soon became almost unrecognisable. And yes, I will finish Love and Loss someday._

_Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Tales, the show ended over 20 years ago!_

* * *

_For __PatchTheProdigy __who got me back in the My Little Pony Tales mood. __Good Florida evening to you, my dear.  
_

* * *

"Patch, what are doing?"

Patch turned away from the window, "Oh, nothing Bon Bon!"

"You've been looking out that window for a few minutes now. I didn't wanna say anything, but it's gotten kinda, weird." Bon Bon stammered.

"Don't worry! Come, look!"

Bon Bon trotted over to Patch's window and squeezed her head out.

"The sunset is rather pretty."

"No, not the sunset! The birds."

"Birds... Patch we see birds everyday."

"I know, but I just find it amazing. Soaring through the sky, freedom." she grinned, wistfully.

Bon Bon blinked. "You could always become a pilot when you grow up. Or get trained on how to fly a hot air balloon. _Trained._" she added that last bit with slight annoyance, remembering last time Patch got in a hot balloon.

"I know, I know. But it's just not the same. Imagine spreading your wings and flying. Throw the clouds the wind in your face, away from all your troubles." Patch thought about telling Bon Bon about the flying ponies but decided against it, assuming her friend would think her insane.

"It would be amazing. I'd probably be too scared to do it, but you Patch..."

"Me what?"

Bon Bon looked her friend in the eyes. "Oh, your just so brave."

"More like crazy."

"A little... but mostly brave! Sure it gets a bit crazy at times, but I read in a book once that's what life is all about. It probably is... for you anyway. I'd be better off playing it safe." She sighed.

"Oh Bon Bon you are brave!"

"No I'm not. Remember that time at the Masquerade? I got worked up over nothing and nearly got myself killed!"

"But you overcome your fear and came in the end, and that's what's important! Oh... I'm beginning to sound like an after school special..."

Bon Bon giggled at this.

"Besides I've almost gotten myself killed loads of times! You too! I've never really forgiven myself about the hot air balloon thing." Patch said, frowning.

"But you saved me in the end!"

"Brightglow did..." she mumbled.

"What?" asked Bon Bon.

"Nothing!"

"Oh, okay."

"Bon Bon, I do agree with you on one thing about the whole Masquerade thing."

"What?"

"You got worked up over nothing. You looked beautiful."

Bon Bon blushed at this. She turned and looked into Patch's twinkling yellow orbs.

"I'm not beautiful, you are." _Did I really just say that._

"Me? Hardly. Bon Bon you are _stunning."_ _Patch what are you, some boy, er, girl crazed girly girl? I sound like Starlight talking about Ace or Sweetheart talking about Teddy! But Bon Bon is nothing like Ace or Teddy... __she's wonderful... what is this?!_

"Oh Patch, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Patch wasn't sure what this was, but she liked it a lot.

Suddenly, without any warning, Bon Bon closed her eyes and began leaning in towards Patch. Patch did the same, but just before their lips met...

Patch's door opened with a crash and a purple pony galloped in, before banging her head off of Patch's wall. Patch and Bon Bon pulled away before their friend noticed them, both blushing madly.

"Patch! Bon Bon! There you are!" said Clover, still catching her breath. "You won't believe what Melody found!"

"Oh really?" said Bon Bon.

"Yeah! Are you gonna come see it?"

"Sure," nodded Patch, "Although, knowing Melody, whatever she found I could find something way cooler!"

"Oh I don't know about that."

"Well, I'm gonna see about that. Coming Bons?"

Bon Bon blushed and smiled at the nickname, "Of course!"

"Well come on you two, let's hurry!"

Bon Bon and Patch looked at each other, giving an unsaid agreement that their almost-kiss wouldn't go unresolved. They then followed Clover down stairs and out of Patch's house.

"Melody's down in the park, with everyone else. Let's go!" Clover began galloping and Patch and Bon Bon chased after her.

Patch looked up to the sky at the birds flying past. Sure she may never have wings, but with someone like Bon Bon at her side, being grounded wasn't half bad...

* * *

_**Fin**_


	2. First Try

_First Try  
_

_By MsBrightEyesAndTimeTea AKA NeverTurnDownTea AKA MsBrightEyes_

_Fandom: My Little Pony Tales_

_Pairing: Patch and Bon Bon, PatchBon._

_Summary: No one's first kiss is perfect-but it is important.  
_

_Information: I'm turning this into a series of oneshots. I have a longer one that I'm halfway through but for now enjoy this very short fluff piece._

_Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?_

* * *

Patch hadn't talked to Bon Bon in a few days. Every time she tried to, she would just gallop away. Patch was worried. _What if Bon Bon doesn't like me any more? _That would break Patch's heart, because, although she'd never admit it (as foolhardy as she was) she _liked _Bon Bon as in _like-like._

So she decided to track down Bon Bon and talk to her once and for all.

She found her at the back of the school, eating her lunch, alone.

"Bon Bon?" asked Patch.

Bon Bon looked up, eyes wide. "P-Patch," she stammered, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you. You've been ignoring me for the past few days. Did I do something wrong?" No response. "If I'm did I'm sorry, just please talk to me!"

"Patch, it's nothing you did, it's just..."

"What? Bon Bon you can tell me anything."

"But you'll hate me..."

"I won't! Please..."

"Oh fine! Just don't say I didn't warn you..."

Bon Bon galloped over to Patch and, much to her surprise, kissed her. It was clumsy and awkward and it was clear that it was her first kiss, but Patch didn't care. She was just so releaved. Bon Bon didn't hate her-_she liked her!_ As more than a friend! Just like she wanted!

Patch kissed back-it was clumsy and awkward and it was clear that it was her first kiss but oh did she kiss back. _It was perfect._

"Patch, Bon Bon, there you... oh my gosh!"

The two of them looked over, all of their friends were standing.

"Uh... it's not what it looks like!" said Patch.

No one was convinced.

* * *

**_Fin_**


End file.
